


Fruitful Hunt

by Witchtomez



Series: Mysme Halloweek 2018 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mysmehalloweek 2018, Prompt: Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: They have inadequate fur and may have only sparse knowledge of the basics, but Elizabeth was determined to show them the way.





	Fruitful Hunt

The air is busy and the smells are interesting. This is certainly a more entertaining excursion than the usual–-I shall have to remember to allow my retainer more time to groom me later as a reward. The others are here too, which pleases me–-but for now, I must explore.

This field isn’t particularly extraordinary, though I appreciate the rapidly evaporating dew. My human is occupied in another aggression display with the adequately pale male; I’m weary of the frequent demonstrations, so I make my way through the grass for something that deserves my attention…

It’s a longer search than I care for-–the grass is nice, but there’s not much else in it; nothing to chase, not even many flowers to swat. It’s as boringly pristine as just about every other adventure my Human insists upon. Still, at least the travel was smooth and the air different, but honestly, after the cherry far–-

**Wait.**

Large things.

Big. Round. Orange, gold and some white in color--each bigger and more oddly shaped than the last!

I smell it and it smells of earth, and healing. Did my retainer take me to a large apothecary? How fascinating…

Mm, still, it doesn’t seem like I can eat it nor can I move anything beyond the toy-sized gourds…oh. OH!

There is a gigantic one-–big, wide and tall enough to properly survey a good portion of this area. Yes, good–I shall have a bath here, and then perhaps a nap. I hop up and walk around the surface; the feeling on my paws is strange but not wholly unwelcome.

Well then, to work I go…

* * *

“Hey! Furball! Ah-CHOO! Oh god…she must be close by…ahhh!”  


Oh..? Hm…I stir from my sleep. Hmph! The younger retainers surely are loud, but as I look over my back, I can see it’s the pale one followed by the youngest…he may be a noisy kitten, but at least his grooming habits are impeccable; his potential is excellent, unlike that red demon. A _dog type_ if I ever saw one, no restraint whatsoever…truly, that one taxes my patience. The young one is yet a mystery but at least he understands boundaries.

Ah. Pale human has noticed me. Oh goodness, there are tears in his eyes and he looks distressed. Mm, I suppose I can assure him that all is well–I roll over and show my stomach as this is what always relaxes my main human.

“Oh my God… _*sniff*_ …all this time we’ve been looking while that Trustfund jerk is panicking and here you are perfectly comfortable like we’re on a–AH CHOO–p-picnic…oof.”

He extracts something from his breast pocket but it escapes his hand and falls to the ground. Oh dear…it seems he does need some guidance still.

“Hyung…this technically is going to be a picnic today, remember?” the youngest speaks up, bright hair waving as he turns his head. Hm…I wish that one would meet me at my level or take the hint when I want him to hold me. I’ve yet to discover why his head-fur defies gravity so!

Ah, but it seems the pale one is too overcome with his respiratory troubles. I can’t understand what’s wrong with this one; he’s quite strong and healthy otherwise. Still, I consider myself a gracious mentor. I leave my perch and approach them, sitting by the dropped item. Upon inspection, it appears to be the bit of soft cloth-–a bit similar to the one my Human keeps in every one of his outer coats; perhaps it’s a supplement for their strange scarcity of fur or inefficient tongues?

“What is she…?”

“God! Please don’t rush at me like-–hah?”

They appear to be paying attention to me, but as usual, humans are a bit slow to look after themselves. I retrieve the item and look at the pale one, but they both stare at me, gaping.

Honestly, sometimes I swear they’re like pups…but I won’t give up on them completely. It would be heartless for such unfortunate creatures. I take the cloth and bring it over–-oh but he’s backed away? Who thought he would be so timid despite all the growling earlier with my chosen human? Slowing my pace, I tap my paw on his paw covering and he stops finally. I take the opportunity to stretch myself up his leg and tap again so he understands to take his grooming aid back.

“Hyung…I think she’s trying to return your handkerchief!” There’s a sound of a click but thankfully no obnoxious spark of light; then a pause. Is this human going to take this thing back? He exhales loudly–-this must be taxing for his health, goodness.

“Unbelievable…well…at least _one_ of you cares about my allergies, even if you are the cause…”

Finally-–he understands and retrieves the fabric and–-oh! _Ooh, I knew it!_ He is talented! His fingers are pleasing on my head, but–-ah, it’s over too soon, another breathing fit has taken him. Nevertheless, progress is progress.

Nyaa! My other retainers have arrived, including the only other female! I have high hopes for her, her grooming is exemplary! Though she frets a lot on maintaining her surroundings…she would do better to ensure her own consistent diet and nap routines, her head-fur is not lustrous as it could be.

“Ah, it’s as I said, Mr. Han–-Elizabeth is fine as you can plainly see.”

“OH~ MY! ELLY~!”

Ooh, nope. I decline! I retreat back to my perch and arch my back just enough to warn before the red one can violate my space again. Thankfully, the woman has restrained him–-good.

I look at my human; he maintains a neutral expression but his eyes show gradual relief. I blink at him slowly and roll to show my belly; it won’t do for him to be flustered and emotional out in the open.

“Ah…right you are. It seems while Zen was wasting time, my Elizabeth had already identified our perfect pumpkin for the holiday display.”

The tension has returned, and another aggressive hiss pours from his throat. If it weren’t so crass, I would find it impressive that he could create such a noise despite his breathing problems.

“You Jerk! Who is wasting time?! Even after I went looking for your spoiled-–!”

“Ah, Zen-hyung, Jumin-hyung–-let’s not do this again...!”

“Wait, let me get my camera app up first! I can capture your sacred bond and the adorable Elly on my memory card–”

“Luciel, please don’t encourage this…”

“It’s Elizabeth the third to you.”

Well…it seems they’ve decided to bring the act to me. All the same, I’m not in the mood right now. I resettle on my prize and focus on my top priorities: resuming my nap until my next meal course.

Perhaps someday, my retainers will understand the merit in following my example.

…


End file.
